Pokemon: Adventures in Equestria
by Night Blaze-Bringer of Harmony
Summary: Lost in an unfamiliar world, Koga Diamond must gain the trust of the locals if he hopes to return to his family, though something creeps in the shadows. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Koga was as lost as possible tenfold. He was far from home and family, of that he was certain. Beyond that, he had no idea where he was. On the plus side, he still had his Pokemon team: Gardevoir, Charizard, Aggron, Rampardos, Alakazam, and Swampert; his sword & dagger, for emergency purposes; his Key Stones - two on each arm and one on his necklace - for each of his Pokemon that could Mega evolve; and his life, which meant he could figure out where he was and how he could return home.

As he got up from the ground, he felt several eyes watching him. When he looked up, he was struck with astonishment. Staring at him were several creatures that looked similar to Ponyta and Rapidash, except that they were varied in color, they weren't on fire, and some of them had wings.

 _What in the name of Arceus - what manner of Pokemon are they?!_ Koga thought as the creatures stared at him. He would have spoke, but he was pounced on by the pink Ponyta.

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen anything like you. What's your name? Where are you from? Why do you have a sword? We should throw a Welcome-To-Equestria party! What kind of-" the Ponyta that called herself Pinkie Pie - for it had a very high-pitched feminine voice - had her mouth suddenly zipped shut. The purple Rapidash with wings walked up as its horn glowed and Pinkie Pie was dragged back by the same glow.

"Sorry about my friend, she's always excited when somepony new shows up. My name is Twilight Sparkle. You've already met Pinkie Pie here. That's Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash."

"Howdy," said the orange Ponyta with a blonde mane & tail and a stetson.

"Hello, darling," greeted the almost-white Rapidash with a royal purple mane & tail.

"Hi…" whispered the pastel yellow winged Ponyta with a pastel pink mane & tail.

"And who and what are you?" said the cyan winged Ponyta with a rainbow mane & tail as she flew into Koga's face.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded as her horn glowed again and Rainbow was pulled away in the same manner as Pinkie Pie. "Where are your manners?"

"Do you not see it's armed?! It could be a threat!" Rainbow countered.

"Perhaps if you let it talk," Koga said, gaining the attention of the group, "it could introduce itself before any hostilities arise. My name is Koga Diamond. I am a human from - " he was interrupted by a loud crack as a large tree started to fall onto the group. Reacting instinctively, he grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt and yelled, "Hold up the tree!" As he threw them, they opened to reveal his two powerhouse Pokemon: Swampert and Charizard. The moment the Pokeballs left his hands, he placed his fingers onto two of his Key Stones, which activated immediately, causing Swampert and Charizard to evolve into Mega Swampert and Mega Charizard X.

"Swampert and Charizard, I need you to move that tree away from us," said Koga. "So, as I was saying..." he paused, noticing the varying degrees of shock and fear on each of the girls' - mares' - faces, with Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack and Rainbow gaping in astonishment.

"Great work, you two. Return and rest," Koga said as he pulled out the two Pokeballs from before. "I think we should find a safer place to discuss matters further."

* * *

 **Author's Note - Thanks for reading this! I wanted to clarify on one thing before you leave: I know you can't Mega Evolve more than one Pokemon at a time in the games, and though I understand the reason one is unable to Mega Evolve more than one Pokemon at a time in that instance, I believe that more Key Stones equals more Mega Evolved Pokemon. With that, one must work extremely hard to obtain more Key Stones, and at some point I plan on making stories regarding how Koga was able to obtain 5 Key Stones. Maybe after I finish this one.**

 **Also, criticism is much appreciated, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight's Castle_

"Now, I'm sure you have many questions-" Koga was cut off as each mare tried to be heard over the others, save Fluttershy.

"What in tarnation were those thangs?" "Where did they go?" "Are they any threat?" "Are there more?" "Do they like parties?!"

At the last question, those present turned to look at Pinkie. "What? I need to know if I'm going to throw a Welcome-to-Equestria party!"

Koga took advantage of the interruption to answer the questions he heard, starting with Pinkies, "Actually, they all love parties, though each of them prefer something different from the others. And yes, there are more, and since there is plenty of room in here, I would like to introduce each of them to you properly, if you would like." After each of them nodded in approval, he pulled out the six Pokeballs that contained his team and tossed them in the air. Each of them opened in the air to release six white lights that coalesced into the team he had been travelling with for many years.

"Girls - mares - I would like to introduce to you to Gardevoir, Charizard, Marshtomp, Aggron, Rampardos, and Alakazam. Team, meet Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." As he mentioned Fluttershy, he noticed she was trembling in fear. "Are you alright, Fluttershy?"

"She's afraid of dragons," clarified Twilight.

"Ah. Well, I can assure you that while Charizard appears fierce, he's really the kindest creature you'll ever meet." As if to prove Koga right, Charizard did his best to appear non-threatening by closing his wings and relaxing. Seeing that his efforts were beginning to work, Charizard made the mistake of smiling, causing Fluttershy to recoil in fear once more. Knowing he had failed, Charizard lowered his head in sadness.

"Give her time, Charizard. She'll come around," Koga assured. Turning to the mares, he explained the different types and species of Pokemon and what was known about them. He explained the different requirements for evolution, from battle experience to a close bond with their trainer to various items, and that evolution was generally permanent. Twilight then asked, "What about the incident with the tree? You're Pokemon evolved then, didn't they?"

"Good question, Twilight, and the answer would be yes and no. While the Pokemon does change form, gain extra power, and, in some cases, change type and ability, the Pokemon reverts back to its original form when the situation no longer requires it, or when the Pokemon faints. This form of evolution is called Mega Evolution.

"Relatively little is known about Mega Evolution. What we do know is that only certain Pokemon can Mega Evolve, and that it requires two items to achieve Mega Evolution: a keystone," Koga pointed to his pieces of jewelry, "and a Mega Stone," he pointed to the stones on his Pokemon: Gardevoir, Alakazam, and Marshtomp had necklaces; Charizard and Aggron had bracelets. "Also, Mega Evolution requires an incredibly strong bond between Pokemon and trainer to occur, and an even stronger bond to control. Now," he looked at Twilight, "I believe it is my turn to ask a few questions of my own."

"Of course. However," she cut off Koga before he could utter a word, "ask the others. I must write a letter to the Princess detailing today's events."

"Very well, then. Now," he turned to the others, "what can you tell me of this land?"

* * *

 _Twilight's Study_

Dear Princess Celestia,

Earlier today, a strange creature appeared near the Everfree Forest. He calls himself Koga Diamond and says he is a "human." If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to introduce you to him very soon. Would you be able to send transport for myself, him, and my friends?

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

P.S. He's rather tall, maybe even as tall as you.

"Spike, I need you to send this to Princess Celestia at once," Twilight stated to her dragon assistant Spike.

"No problem!" Green flame shot out of his mouth onto the letter, producing a cloud that floated out of the nearest window.

* * *

 **A.N. - This was somewhat difficult to write, being an explanation chapter and all. Don't forget to review!**

 **"May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you."**


End file.
